Moonlight Sonata
by Tay DS
Summary: Era nas lições de piano que Albus sempre poderia vê-la sorrindo para si. Oneshot. Fanfic feita para o VI Challenge de Nova Geração do Fórum 6V.


**Nome:** Moonlight Sonata

**Autora: **Tay DS

**Classificação/TAG:** K

**Sinopse: **Era nas lições de piano que Albus sempre poderia vê-la sorrindo para si. Oneshot. Fanfic feita para o VI Challenge de Nova Geração do Fórum 6V.

**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a tia Jo Rowling. Até porque, se me pertencesse, Harry teria terminado com a Luna. Além de que eu faria Albus Severus e Lily Luna se amarem! Moonlight Sonata (como é conhecida) também não me pertence. Não tenho a genialidade de Beethoven... Ainda!

**Nota de Autora: **E minha primeira fic para um challenge pronta! Ainda mais um AS/LL, o meu ship da nova geração do meu S2! Bem, espero que apreciem a leitura, e ignorem que, no final da fic, a única coisa que me veio a cabeça foi Breaking Free, do High School Musical... Só lendo para saber o motivo... Ou não, hein?

x-x-x

**Moonlight Sonata**

Uma garota ruiva, em seus quinze anos, encontrava-se sozinha na sala de estar de sua casa em Godric's Hollow. Lily Luna não via problema em ficar naquele lugar apenas com a companhia das paredes e dos móveis dos cômodos, desfrutando do calor agradável que a lareira acesa emanava, em especial naquela noite de terça-feira, em pleno recesso de Natal. Até porque, a jovem tentava arduamente tocar certa música no piano que a família possuía. Sua tia Hermione lhe ensinava algumas coisas sempre que se viam. E aquela em específico, ela já a ouvira diversas vezes sendo tocada em concertos e filmes trouxas, e havia sido a música que a levara a aprender a tocar piano.

Contudo, o som inicial não saía como se lembrava, o que a frustrava constantemente. Após algumas tentativas, a ruiva bufou frustrada, pressionando diversas teclas ao mesmo tempo, lançando ao ambiente um som não muito agradável. E por causa deste, ela não percebeu que alguém tinha batido a porta de entrada. Foi o primeiro passo no corredor que o denunciou e a colocou em alerta.

Não podia usar magia fora da escola, mas achava que abririam uma exceção se ela usasse em um ladrão, ou similar, que tentasse invadir a sua residência. Por isso, segurou a varinha, que estava pousada no banquinho ao seu lado, e se levantou sorrateiramente.

Quando se aproximou, a garota percebeu que o invasor havia parado de andar, como se desconfiasse de que alguém pudesse estar à espreita. Ela apertou mais o objeto em sua mão, respirando fundo. Contou mentalmente até três e surpreendeu o estranho, com a varinha apontada a centímetros de seu nariz.

Sua mente computou cerca de dois segundos para que se desse conta de que não havia abordado a um ladrão. A pessoa parada, um pouco assustada, era um rapaz em seus dezessete anos, de cabelos negros, com os olhos verdes, que corriam entre a garota e a ponta da madeira.

- Eu não mexi nas suas coisas. - ele conseguiu dizer.

- Ai, Al! - a ruiva exclamou exasperada, guardando a varinha no bolso e passando os dedos pelos longos cabelos ruivos. - Eu achei que era alguém querendo saquear a nossa casa!

- Lil, se eu quisesse saquear alguma coisa, eu simplesmente teria ido para a casa da vovó e assaltar alguma de suas tortas. - Albus Severus comentou risonho.

Lily bufou mais uma vez e deu as costas para o irmão mais velho, dirigindo-se ao piano mais uma vez. Voltou a se sentar mais uma vez em frente ao piano e tentar tocar aquela música. Mas algo estava errado. Olhou para a partitura, tentando se lembrar da teoria que sua tia lhe dissera, e pelo que lera em alguns livros.

- A Sonata para piano número catorze... Opus vinte e sete, número dois [1]. - a voz de Albus soara da entrada da sala, e ele parecia tentar se lembrar de algo. - Moonlight Sonata... É daquele compositor trouxa famoso, não é? Beethoven?

- É sim. - ela respondeu sem olhá-lo.

Respirou fundo e tentou tocar o início mais uma vez, porém, mais uma vez fora um fiasco. Bateu nas teclas de novo, fazendo uma careta emburrada para o instrumento à frente.

Entretanto, o que a fez ficar vermelha, no mesmo tom que os cabelos, de raiva foi a risada de seu irmão soando no cômodo. Lily o olhou incrédula, segurando-se para que não jogasse algum objeto próximo nele. Respirou fundo, e o fitou perigosamente.

- Por que está rindo? - questionou, cruzando os braços.

- Bem, se me permite dizer, Lil, você está tocando errado. - comentou sem fazer caso.

- Ah é, senhor Beethoven? - ela perguntou sarcasticamente. - Então venha tentar.

O rapaz a contemplou risonho, mas não protestou ao desafio que ela impusera. Aproximou-se da caçula e sentou-se ao seu lado, ajeitando a partitura para que visualizasse melhor.

- Já sei qual é o seu problema. - ele disse, virando-se para encarar a irmã. - Você está tentando iniciá-la em dó menor, quando as indicações nas armaduras [2] das claves de sol e de fá [3] estão em sustenido [4] menor. Principalmente o Adagio Sostenuto [5].

- E como você sabe disso tudo? - a moça perguntou curiosa, e um pouco desconfiada.

- A tia Hermione. Eu também aprendi a tocar piano, lembra?

Quase que de repente, a ruiva lembrou-se vagamente do irmão do meio sentado naquele lugar, com a tia ao seu lado, sussurrando alguma coisa para ele. E foi quando ouviu aquela música pela primeira vez. Albus tentara tocar a uns sete anos atrás durante as aulas com Hermione, mas a mulher amavelmente acabara tocando para que ele visse como se fazia e aprendesse. Na época, Lily estava escutando, sentada no corredor, apenas apreciando a música, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Quer tentar? - o rapaz a tirara de seus devaneios, mostrando-lhe as teclas.

Ela apenas se limitou a assentir, e começou a tocar mais uma vez, com as indicações que o irmão lhe dera. Agora lembrava mais a como costumava ouvir. Porém, a jovem fora interrompida mais uma vez quando o irmão pousou sua mão esquerda na mão direita dela.

- Você está tensa, o que não ajuda para que a melodia flua harmonicamente. - ele disse calmamente.

- É apenas... - a jovem começou, fitando o irmão nos olhos, que havia segurado sua mão e acariciava com delicadeza. - Estou apenas tentando aprender.

- E por isso está tensa. - aquilo fora uma afirmação, mas ela não deixara de assentir. - Então tente relaxar, ok?

Lily respirou fundo, e levou os dedos finos para as teclas brancas. Para que ajudasse a descontrair a tensão, a caçula pensou no garoto ao seu lado. Por alguma razão, ele a acalmava, e a deixava mais leve. Com esse pensamento, ela começou a pressionar as teclas, fazendo com que a melodia fluísse.

Albus a fitava com atenção, sem fazer questão de esconder o sorriso que brotara dos lábios ao ver a menor tocando. Ela parecia concentrada em algo bom, pois conseguiu tocar o início, mesmo que com certa dificuldade para a troca das notas.

Sem que interrompesse a garota, ele se levantou. Contudo, uma nota grave preencheu o ambiente, fazendo com que o rapaz olhasse para a moça, que o fitava.

- Aonde você vai? - a ruiva questionou.

- Eu apenas vou tomar um banho. - respondeu. - Mas continue tentando. Não vou demorar. - e depositou um beijo na testa da caçula.

Ela assentiu, e voltou sua atenção para a partitura, enquanto o moreno dirigia-se para fora do cômodo.

O rapaz atravessou o corredor e seguiu pelas escadas para o andar de cima. Adentrou em seu quarto, e de um armário em um dos cantos da parede, ele retirou uma muda de roupas, e saiu mais uma vez de seus aposentos, dirigindo-se ao banheiro, no final do corredor.

Despiu-se e abriu o chuveiro quase que em seguida, deixando a água, que estava morna, cair sobre as costas cansadas.

Albus não pudera deixar de pensar na irmã mais nova, que tocava piano no andar de baixo. E por um momento, não pôde deixar de constar que ela já não era mais caçulinha que sempre tentava protegê-la de quem quer que fosse.

Não soube quando passara a sentir algo a mais do amor fraternal por ela, mas não importava muito. O que lhe bastava era ver seu sorriso e ouvir sua voz amável. De uma maneira ou de outra, Lily Luna era parte dele, de seu coração, por mais que pudesse ser doloroso não ser correspondido. Mas a felicidade dela valia muito mais, e faria tudo para que a mantivesse daquela forma.

Quando fechou o registro do chuveiro, percebeu que o som do piano já não era mais audível. O moreno pegou uma toalha e se secou, começando a se vestir com roupas mais confortáveis. Já estava se dirigindo ao espelho para arrumar os cabelos quando ouviu alguém se encostar à porta.

Ele ficou parado, imóvel, apenas esperando que algo acontecesse.

- Al? - a voz da irmã soou do outro lado, abafada, mas pudera perceber seu tom amável de sempre.

- Ah, Lil... - ele começou a dizer, aproximando-se da madeira branca. - Não se preocupe, eu já estou saindo...

- Al. - ela o chamou, ignorando o que o irmão dissera. - Você tocaria Moonlight Sonata para mim?

Nem arrumou os cabelos pouco bagunçados, e tocou a maçaneta. Girou-a, ao mesmo tempo em que Lily desencostava da porta, e se virava de frente para a passagem, a fim de encará-lo.

Albus fitou a caçula gentilmente, e deu um sorriso simples. Pegou na mão da irmã, entrelaçando-a com delicadeza, e a guiou para o andar de baixo, de volta para a sala de estar, onde o piano jazia intocado naquele lugar.

Sentou-se no banquinho, com a ruiva ao seu lado, olhando-o curiosamente. Ajeitou a partitura e começou a tocar.

Lily observou como o irmão era tão sublime ao tocar aquele instrumento, em especial àquela música. Parecia que aquela canção simplesmente fosse parte dele, e era mais bela do que qualquer lugar onde já tenha ouvido. E aquilo a deixava, de uma maneira explicável, radiante. Nunca conseguira dizer o quão alegre poderia ser ter o seu irmão ali, tocando especialmente para ela.

Os minutos se passaram, e Albus terminou a música com um pequeno sorriso. Encarou a moça, que parecia mais alegre.

- Você adora essa música, não é? - ele questionou.

Ela assentiu.

- Sabe por que a Opus vinte e sete número dois se chama Moonlight Sonata? - perguntou mais uma vez.

- Não muito. Só sei que foi um crítico trouxa que a chamou assim.

- Bem, a tia Hermione havia contado que esse tal crítico havia comparado a música a um luar no Lago Lucerna [6], na Suíça.

- Já ouvi falar desse lugar uma vez. A Dorea foi para lá uma vez com a família. Ela disse que é bastante bonito. - a ruiva contou com ar sonhador. - Eu queria ir lá também algum dia.

- Então eu te levarei lá! - Albus disse, em um tom animado.

O sorriso da caçula pareceu aumentar ao ouvir as palavras do mais velho. Num movimento rápido, Lily enlaçou o pescoço do irmão, abraçando-o. O rapaz, mesmo surpreso, apenas sorriu e retribuiu o gesto, segurando-lhe pela cintura.

Quando a ruiva se afastou o suficiente para encarar os orbes verdes do moreno, ela corou um pouco, ainda mantendo o sorriso no rosto.

- Você me levaria mesmo, não é? - a mais nova perguntou, sem esconder a felicidade na voz.

- É claro que sim.

- E tocaria Moonlight Sonata para mim?

- Se você quiser, eu farei com um grande prazer.

Lily voltou a abraçá-lo, dessa vez mais delicadamente, deitando sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz, que involuntariamente começou a mexer nas pontas dos fios ruivos que estavam espalhados pelas costas da irmã.

- Obrigada, irmãozinho. - ela falou.

Albus se permitiu sorrir ainda mais. Sentia-se feliz e completo naquele momento. A felicidade dela valia mais do que tudo, e por isso podia dizer que sacrificaria o que fosse necessário para que assim permanecesse, mesmo que custasse o próprio desejo de ter a irmã para si.

- Al? - ela o chamou num sussurro, ainda descansando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele. - Você tocaria Moonlight Sonata para mim mais uma vez?

- Só se for para você e somente você, irmãzinha. - ele respondeu calmamente.

Desvencilhou-se do abraço o suficiente para olhá-la, e depositou um beijo na testa dela.

Voltou sua atenção para o piano, onde começou a tocar mais uma vez. Em minutos, Albus já não tocava mais Beethoven. Tocou várias músicas, conforme a caçula pedia. Muitas delas eram de artistas recentes, tanto trouxas como bruxas, onde Lily lhe acompanhava no canto, preenchendo a sala de estar dos Potter com a animação dos jovens irmãos.

x-x-x

**[1]** Nome original de Moonlight Sonata.

**[2]** Nome que se dá aos acidentes colocados ao lado da clave na pauta musical, indicando que as notas correspondentes à localização na pauta onde a armadura foi escrita, devem ser tocadas de maneira consistente um semitom acima ou abaixo de seu valor natural.

**[3]** Indica ao músico como ler a partitura. Existem vários tipos de claves. As mais usadas e conhecidas (pelo menos por mim, enquanto fazia música) são as Clave de Sol, Clave de Fá, Clave de Dó e Clave de Percussão (onde esta que vos fala tenha apenas tocado músicas na leitura das claves de Sol e de Fá).

**[4]** Acidente que indica que a altura desta nota deve ser elevada em um semitom. É usada como adjetivo para indicar entonação acima da altura constante da notação.

**[5]** Nome do primeiro movimento de Moonlight Sonata, que é composto por três movimentos.

**[6]** Também chamado de Lago dos Quatro Cantões, é um lago de tipo fiorde da Suíça central.


End file.
